Proyecto Destino
by Naliamel
Summary: Algunos creen que eligen su propio camino; otros que las fatalidades del mismo ya fueron designadas. Hao & Anna descubren que el destino es un proyecto en construcción. Mezcla manga anime y sobretodo fantasías de la autora Tus reviews ayudan


**Proyecto Destino**

.

.

.

Miedo. Impotencia. Imágenes borrosas. Sufrimiento. Un haz incandescente de luz. Nada.

.

.

Anna abrió sus ojos, sentía un dolor tan lacerante que tardaría en poder incorporarse. Pero aún mas profundamente que eso estaba aturdida, entumecida, aletargada. Su cerebro no reaccionaba, no podía enfocar una imagen: apenas vagos colores moviéndose rápido, jugando con luz y oscuridad. Estaba mojada, sentía un frío helado, paralizante.

Simplemente quería hundirse en la nada, perderse, desaparecer; su alma buscaba partir junto a su prometido pero algo la retenía. Reteniéndola en el horror, el frío y la quemazón… Resistía pero sus fuerzas espirituales se agotaban. Sólo instantes antes de desfallecer supo exhausta que no lograría vencerlo.

.

Despertó abatida. Parte de su fuerza había regresado, aún así su aura era gris, similar a la de un fantasma, ojos perdidos. Él sólo la miraba fijo, perdido en sus mechas doradas recién secas, grabando en su mente los moretones y sintiendo en sí mismo cada golpe. Con ella no sólo podía leer sus pensamientos, si se concentraba se compenetraban totalmente, como si fuera ella, sintiendo cada inhalación.

Apenas logró articular

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-Fue un proyecto del destino-

.

.

Pese a su juventud y a los expertos cuidados de Hao, la muchacha se fue recobrando casi imperceptiblemente. Se negaba insistentemente hasta a hacer contacto visual con su redentor, permaneciendo muda y con los ojos cerrados mientras él la aseaba,purificaba o alimentaba. Sin embargo, este comportamiento resistió pocas semanas antes que volviera a interrogarlo sobre la razón de su rescate, sin comprender luego las parcas respuestas de su captor.

-¿A qué te referías con eso de proyecto del destino? Si no me vas a dar otra opción que la vida al menos dame un propósito -

-Todo a su tiempo, Annita. De nada sirve querer adelantarse al futuro… -

-¡Te lo suplico, Hao! Al menos dime cuál es el sentido de todo esto. Mi único deseo es poder satisfacer los deseos de los grandes espíritus sobre mi vida para que me dejen partir junto a él. Si sólo me dijeras el designio que debo cumplir ya sería libre de este tormento. Te he observado, sé que tú también sufres lo que yo, ¿No deseas regresar a la libertad de ser el Shaman King a tiempo completo? -

- Anna, ser el Shaman más poderoso me da el poder de estar totalmente en distintos lugares al mismo tiempo. Mientras paso el día a tu lado arreglo el nuevo mundo naciente. -

-Aj, me duele tanto la cabeza de tu palabrerío. Ya dime de que hablas o sólo aléjate ¡Demonios! – Al joven no le pasaron desapercibidas las lágrimas que se formaron en los ojos de Anna antes de que los cierre.

-Oh Annita. El tsunami que acabó con la gran mayoría de los hombres vivientes fue enviado por los grandes espíritus. El plazo para demostrarme que estaba equivocado se venció, y decidieron que ya era suficiente destrucción. Tu destino aún no me fue revelado, más fui designado como tu protector al desatarse el desastre. No puedo reparar tu dolor ni tu pérdida ni lo intentaré; pero seré tu sostén si no me rechazas. –

-¿Y tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo es que posees un cuerpo si te fue quitado al convertirte en Shaman King? -

-No me fue arrebatado, únicamente lo guardaron hasta que me fuera necesario. Como cuando tuve que salvarte. -

Silencio. Ella cavilaba en sus palabras…

-¡MALDICIÓN HAO! ¡Yo jamás seré tu esposa ni nada parecido! ¡JAMÁS! ¿ME OYES, PERVERTIDO? ¡Yoh es mi amado, déjame ir con él! -

-Lo lamento, pero eso no será posible, Anna, no tiene sentido que te resistas encontrándote tan débil –

Impotencia, rebelión y odio afloraron en el corazón de la Itako, más la franqueza de su apresor sosegó en parte su incapacidad. Fatigada, se rindió ante la imposibilidad y el recuerdo de su sufrimiento para sumirse en un sueño muy real. Yoh estaba allí, su espíritu, le pedía que recuerde su mayor sueño e intente conciliarlo…

.

Al alba de la mañana siguiente, resguardada de su celador por la penumbra, las cartas se le rebelaron rotunda y claramente. Su mayor sueño era ser la esposa del Shaman King, había dado por supuesto que ése sería su adorado Yoh, pero la fatalidad del destino no le restaba importancia a que su sueño no rezaba por ser la cónyuge de el menor de los gemelos. Entonces era obvio, debía vivir para ser la mujer y señora de Hao. Su mente era un calvario torturado porque intuía una lógica perversa en todo esto, y la coherencia disponía a las cosas en un orden horriblemente razonable.

No se doblegaría, desafiaría continuamente al sádico. Tal vez su poder le permitiría someterla físicamente, pero su fiel espíritu se le opondría, rechazándolo.

A su lado, en completa inmovilidad, él admiraba su fortaleza, el cúmulo de sus poderes y conocimientos lo deleitaba; más su capacidad de resistencia y tozudez lo complacía totalmente. Similar a su historia, la de Anna discernía en haber sido abandonada, en vez de soportar la mortificación de ver a su madre "verdugueada" enfrente suyo, debió verla partir sin siquiera mirar atrás. Dejándola como si fuera un monstruo por su maravillosa capacidad innata para practicar el Reishi. Sus padecimientos eran complementarios.

Que Yoh la hubiese redimido con los humanos, ayudándola a superar sus demonios no era lo más rescatable; sino que ella hubiera aceptado ese ofrecimiento, endureciéndose con él. Se hallaba completamente encandilado de ella, su mente era un laberinto que comenzaba a respetar y reverenciar.

Comprensiblemente, ella aún no lo podía ver, pero la grandeza de su unión sería irrebatible. Ambos eran parte de un todo, sosegarían su ímpetu mutuamente. Ella era todo lo que el necesitaba e incluso podría ayudarla a perfeccionarse espiritual y físicamente como ella deseaba. Si tan sólo supiera cómo lograr que lo anhele, tendría la fuente inagotable de la felicidad.

* * *

Sus suaves, níveas gemelas se habían sonrosado, elevando sus coronas hasta el punto máximo, prietas, coronadas de una punta color rosa glasé: visión irresistible para un relamió, otro punto más a favor de no serlo.

Suspiró. Hacía siglos no tenía un sueño tan real...

Mejor dicho, nunca.


End file.
